Peridot's Island Adventure
by lastgreatdemon
Summary: Garnet takes Peridot out on her first mission


Peridot's Island Adventure

Peridot sat at the foot of Steven's bed, Amethyst had decided to share some more Earth entertainment with her. Little Butler was a fascinating political commentary on the nature of human society, wealth distribution and the importance of moral action despite personal circumstances, or at least that was what Peridot got from the subtext of the show. Steven and Connie laying on the bed, were mostly just giggling, clearly only enjoying the more simplest humor and missing the deeper messages. Peridot was sitting in Amethyst lap with the purple gem's arms wrapped around her, she also appeared to be simply enjoying the show for its more base aspects.

Although the truth was Amethyst was showing this show to Peridot for the same reason so always watched this show, it was something silly to have on the tv while you get handies with someone. Amethyst wasn't sure anyone else realized that was the real point of having this on, back when she watched this with Greg and Rose and Vidalia and some other humans 2 hours in like this someone would probably be banging by now, but Amethyst figured Steven and Connie were still a little young although she could see how close they were getting and Amethyst was content for now to just hold Peridot close to her, their bodies pressing together.

"Steven, Amethyst, we have work to do," called a sharp voice from downstairs, Garnet had come in with Pearl close on her heal.

"What's up Garnet?" Steven called down everyone shifting over to look over at Garnet.

"Gem Monsters, 3 different ones, were gonna have to split up."

Steven and Connie rushed down, Connie grabbing the Rose's too large sword before joining Steven. "I'm coming too," Connie said a determined look in her eyes as her and Steven nodded to each other.

"Well I guess we got stuff to do," Amethyst said hugging Peridot close as she got up before putting her down. "You can keep watching without us, we won't be missing much." She quickly jumped down to join the other.

"Wait," Peridot called hurrying toward the gems already discussing plans, "I'm a Crystal Gem too now, shouldn't I help out?"

"Now Peridot," Pearl started, "its not that we don't trust you, its just that you don't really have skills that will be useful to us in battle. Its probably best if you stay here."

"I didn't have battle skills when you guys brought me on my first mission," Steven piped up defending Peridot, "besides were splitting up we can use all the extra help we can get."

"Steven your first mission was walking up a ruined temple with a small statue," Pearl said starting to condescend as she does when she disagrees with someone she thinks she is smarter than. "A mission you failed if you remember. Besides splitting up means we have less people to look after Peridot, she will only be a..."

Pearl was cut off by Garnet raising a gauntleted hand while the other when to her shade as she concentrated on her vision of the future. After a few seconds of silence their leader spoke, "Peridot will come with me. Steven, you, Connie and Pearl will go to the desert there is an armored monster going to pass by there in about 30 minutes. Amethyst, 2 miles south of your kindergarten you will find a forest and inside it is a dangerous catlike monster. Peridot will come with me and we will apprihend the 3rd monster." Everyone nodded in agreement at the plan, first Steven, Connie and Pearl got on the warp pad then Amethyst, finally Garnet and Peridot stepped on and warped away.

Garnet led the way through a small tropical jungle island, Peridot trailing close behind her bubbling with questions she is unsure how to ask. "Your wondering what I saw in the future, why I split the team up like I did and why I brought you with me, when Pearl's assessment of the combat situation was accurate?" the fusion said stoically.

"Yes," Peridot said bubbling over with the anxiety which now filled her. While she had originally brought it up, not wanting to be left out, now that she was actually out hunting for a corrupt gem she is wondering what she was ever thinking. "Pearl isn't wrong I'm useless in combat, I barely knew how to use the weapons on the limb enhancers, my combat experience is 100% from when you were hunting me down, I still haven't been able to fuse, I still haven't been able to summon my gem weapon."

"Well generally I don't tell other people exactly what I see in the future, it doesn't work out well, as I understand my visions in way others don't and I can't easily explain the difference," Garnet moved some branches aside reveal a crystal clear beach as she led Peridot down and began to walk down it. "Connie and Steven had to go together, a lot of their training has been together, Steven doesn't have an offensive powers which is why Connie trained to use that big sword and since Connie is used to having Steven at her back she is reckless, if I sent them to different areas Connie would have gotten hurt. However even though they alone could beat the monster I sent them after there is a fair chance of them distracting each other, which is why I had to send Pearl to make sure they stay on track. Amethyst can handle herself, if you don't count fusions she is by far the strongest member of our team in combat, and she could probably be as strong as Jasper was if she just worked at it a bit more. Which leave me and you for the final monster."

"But I'm still not of any real use," Peridot said.

Garnet stopped suddenly and Peridot accidentally ran face first into her ass, bouncing off slightly. "That's where you wrong, you have knowledge more valuable then you realize." The sand in front of Garnet burst open and a huge spider-like creature emerged a greenish yellow gem at the center of its forehead. Garnet shot left and pushed Peridot right sending them both away from the striking claws of the creature. Peridot was flung out of its reach looking on in horror as Garnet seemed to narrowly dodge around the creatures blows. "Now Peridot take a good look at this gem," Garnet cried and Peridot came out of her daze and listened. "Your a certified kindergartener, what kind of gem is that? What kind of powers will it have? What is its weak point?"

Instantly Peridot understood what Garnet wanted her to do, while she didn't have combat knowledge no one else on Earth had nearly her understanding of gemology. "Its a chrysolite gem, they are functionally the same as Peridots like me. They have no gifts for combat unless this one was defective before the corruption I doubt it would have anything more than the claws."

"Any weak points?" Garnet asked smiling as she easily dodged.

"With the form stretched out like this the whole body struture should be weak, you could easily crush it," Peridot cheered as Garnet listened and went in for the killing blow. A quick dodge and a hard grasp around the creatures center mass and it poofed. The gem fell into Garnet's hand and a second later a bubble left for the temple.

Garnet came over to Peridot smiling at her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "One day you will learn to fuse Peridot, and you will summon your weapon and if you want you will learn how to fight with it too. But it doesn't matter if you do any of those things, because your already useful and helpful in your own unique way."


End file.
